Sailor Moon Lights, Camera, Farewell?
by SailorGirl101
Summary: “Twisted Wish gave me writers block sorry”It has been 2 years since Usagi’s been in Tokyo. But Now she is back. Finding her friends went well but what about finding her love. Mamoru has become a huge movie star and has left Tokyo to film. BEING REVISED.


Lights, Camera, Farewell?!?

By SailorGirl101

Rewritten Usagi has been gone from tokyo for 2 years because of something she is determined tokyo keep a secret from her friends and Mamoru is now a movie star, and when Usagi returns what will happen?

Disclaimer

Don't Own Sailor Moon

Have Never Owned Sailor Moon

Will Never Own Sailor Moon

Only One Person will and her name is Naoko Takuchi

Message to readers

Dear Current Reader's of my fanfic I was suffering from writer's block with this story. So one night when I was wide awake and couldn't sleep I decided to re write it hopeing maybe in doing so I would maybe get some more ideas for the story. I did not change much but my English and grammar is much better [My Native Language is germanso please enjoy the newly remasterd Lights Camera Farewell.

Chapter 1: The Return of Tsukino Usagi

Berlin,Germany

In a brown box filled dorm room of one of the most high credited Boarding Schools of Berlin, Germany. Tsukino Usagi a 18 year old girl with long blonde hair which she always kept up in ordango pony tails. Prepard the to make her departure to from germany and back to her home of Tokyo, Japan. She had been attending this school for two years. Not because of the education opurtunity but because before she left she began having dreams that were telling her if she stayed in tokyo something bad would happen which would cost the lives of her friends, family, and her love Chiba Mamoru. The dreams told her to avoid this tradgedy that she needed to leave Tokyo and go far away. So she decided to the dream's and one day she looked up the school and convinced her parent's to send her to it. She left with small notes to her friends and with just a small glance given her to her love Mamoru.

But now School was over she had graduated High School and could no longer run away from her fear and possibly her destiny. She had to go home. Her parent's were already exspecting her but her friends had no idea she at first wanted to surprise them but now she was beginning to think that might be a big mistake. What if they were mad at her? Would they welcome her back? Did they even remember her? Well they had to she thought, they had to. After this long journey of thought there was a knock at her door. "Come In" she said in german as she stood up and faced 2 men in jeans and a T-shirt. "Um Ms. We were called to help you move your belonging to the moveing van. " said one of the men. "Oh yes" she responeded. "Start with anyone you want." "Yes mam and also a taxi is waiting for you downstairs" replied the other mover. Usagi knodded her head and made her way out of the door as she left butterflies filled her stomach . "This is it she" thought "I'm going home".

Crown Arcade, Juuban Distirict, Tokyo Japan

The TV was on turned to the entertianment News. Motoki and the sailor senshi stared up hoeping to find out some new's on there famous friend Chiba Mamoru who's popularity sky rocked after the success of his first movie "Takashi: Warrior of Dawn". He had at first tried his best to keep in contact with his friends but when his second movie took him outside of Tokyo he just seem to couldn't find the time. The only way of getting in contact with him these days seem to be comeing from Magazines, Tv Shows, and the internet.

"And now for some updates on actor Chiba Mamoru" said the anchor on the TV "The Shimoni actor and huge success story will soon being staring in his second movie. Which is a horror flick titled "Cut Throat" which is about a collage student name Masao and the school he is attending is seeing many strange killings. But we don't want to give away the entire m ovie but don't worry because the movie is do out in 3 week's. We also have more news on Chiba-san he will be rweturning to Tokyo to film his next movie a sequal tpo his first smash hit Takashi:Warrior Of Dawn which will be titled "Takashi: Warrior Of Dawn Dark Side of the blade"" Motoki turned off the TV and turned and faced his friends.

"I'm so excited" said Rei. "So am I" responded Minako. "Yeah it has been so loong since we have been together to hang out" said Makoto. Everyone but Ami agreed with Makoto's statement. Ami just sat there and sipped her soda because today had been a day were she really missed and wonderd about her friend Usagi . "Well we really won't be together " she said she made air quotes when she said together. There was a pause and the Minako spoke up "what do you….." she stopped herself when she figued out that Ami was talking about Usagi. "It's ok Ami-chan" Minako said as she comforted her friend. "There is still a chance that she will come back." Ami looked up at her friend and gave her "I guess your right" kind of look even though she had a feeling she wasn't she didn't want to bother anybody.

Tokyo International Airport

It was as if she had just returned from a full summer vacatation. To her nothing really had changed it all look the same it was busy busy just like it was when she left it. But this was just the airport what was to come would shock her. Suddenly she heard a formely voice behind her shout out her name. She turned aroundto see her mother,father,little brother shingo and her gurdian cat luna standing there smileing. She ran over to her mother and and gave her a huge hug it fell nice to be in the warm comforting arms of her mother hugs. She hugged everyone there and she and them headed home.

Outside crown arcade

"Bai Bai" Ami said as she left crown aracde and waved to her friends. After about 3 hour's of hearing about how her friends were going to plan a welcome back party for Mamoru and them trying to convince Motoki to convince Mamoru to bring some of in Minako's words super adorably cute movie star guy friends. Ami found it annoying and needed to get out of there.

Back across the street Usagi was heading to crown arcade hopeing to maybe meet her friends she decided it would be ok to surprise them. When she was about to cross the street she saw a familiar facbest friend it was her best friend Ami Mizuno. She was so excited to see her that she just yelled her name across the street. "AMI-CHAN!" she screamed. Ami looked around for a while in shock at the familiar voice before shouted "AMI-CHAN! OVER HERE" Ami turned to her left to see her friend Usagi Tsukino and tears of surprise and happiness filled her eys and she dashed across the street and gave her friend the biggest hug she had ever gave in her life.

"Usagi-chan I missed you so much"Said Ami as the huge raindrop sized tears fell on Usagi's shoulders.

"I missed you to Ami-chan" Usagi said and she also had tear's in her eyes.

"What happened to you Usagi-chan?" asked Ami "I mean were did you go why did you leave?"

"Uh oh" Usagi said in her mind as Ami asked about the reason she she tell her the truth No she thought. She needed to think of a lie and a story but she couldn't so quickly she to figure out a way to stall the situation. "umm could we maybe talk about this somewhere else?" Usagi asked. Ami knodded her head and lead Usagi to her apartment building. On the way over Usagi began to think of the perfect excuse to giver her friend so she wouldn't have to tell her the real reason she left. When they arrived at her apartment Usagi was pretty sure that she had figured at the perfect plan. Usagi and Ami both sat down on the couch. "So what happened?" Ami-chan. Asked

Usagi took in a small breath and looked at her smaller but smarter friend. "Ok here is the deal." she said "I wanted to…I wanted to further my education and become smarter and I had hoped that one day it would help me take the throne as queen serenity but I felt you guys would think I was crazy If I did leave and so I talked to my parents and just left without telling anyone else." Usagi had begun crying a little at this point. Ami-Chan was in a little shock at her friend's confession but also felt compassion for her about making such a huge decision that would help in her future duties. She hugged Usagi and told her that she understood and that was going to be ok and how happy she was to have her friend back. "Usagi-Chan how about we go to the movies, maybe that will make you feel a little better."

Usagi smiled and replied "Sure what is playing."

"Well there is this really funny looking new comedy that just came out should we see it." Said Ami. Usagi nodded her head and the to walked to the theater as they did Ami filled Usagi in about what all the girls had been up to but she purposely left out Mamoru and Usagi didn't seem to notice. When they arrived at the theater and took there seats. When a trailer for an upcoming horror movie when Usagi heard familiar voice on the screen.

"Sometimes when I'm in that house thing happen that I can't explain."

Usagi looked up and saw someone she would never think to see on the big screen her one true love Mamoru. Ami also saw this to and turned to her right to see a wide eyed Usagi staring at the screen and the next Ami knew Usagi had run out the door.

As Usagi ran outside a realization hit her. If Mamoru was a famous movie star that meant there would be no room for her in his life and that it was most likely over between them. She then felt all then weight under her disappear and collapsed on the ground.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hope you liked the new chapter 1. Please review. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


End file.
